Secrets will be revealed (A Vampire Academy Story)
by TheHappyLol
Summary: Rose Hathaways life changes when she is told by her parents that she has a twin sister. Rose has never known that she had a twin sister but know that she had been told that she has a twin sister she, Eddie and Dimitri goes to New York to find Rose Hathaways sister but when they find her shocking secrets will be revealed.
1. Not the first chapter xD An maybe? :P

Rose Hathaways life changes when she is told by her parents that she has a twin sister. Rose has never known that she had a twin sister but know that she had been told that she has a twin sister she, Eddie and Dimitri goes to New York to find Rose Hathaways sister but when they find her shocking secrets will be revealed.

**Do you think I should continue on my idea. Please tell me if you think I should continue on my idea and make chapter 1.**

**Sorry for the maybe slightly bad english but I hope you give my story a chance. I live in sweden, wich mean Im swedish and I still go to school to learn so please give my story a chance, please please *gives you a cookie* C:**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Rose Pov**

I still couldnt believe what my parents had told me just a few minutes ago. My brain was a mess with thoughts after what they have told me. They had told me that I had a twin sister. A twin sister that may look exactly like me. Be like me! If she, my twin sister was like me then she better stay away from Dimitri or she will get her butt kicked.

As I said, my brain is a mess with thoughts. Both good and bad thoughts I could do with her but still I was a little bit of disappointed. I always have wished that Lissa, now Queen Lissa would be my sister but she had her own sister but it was not me, its Jill and now I have my own sister and I only knew two things about my sister. I only know that her name is Grace. Grace Dashkov cause she was adopted by a Dashkov family and the second thing I knew about her is that she lives in New York.

My many thoughts were interrupted when a hand was waving infront of my face. I recognised it as my mothers hand and quickly punched away her hand. I liked to punch stuff, I always did.

"What?!" I almost shouted at my mother, Janine Hathaway who sat on the couch with my father, Abe Masur beside her.

"You havnt said anything in the past five minutes." she said and I saw that my father smiled a little bit.

"What you smiling at old man?" I snapped at my father who just kept smiling but when he saw that it was annoying me he stopped, much to my relief.

"I just thought about how it would be with two Rose in one place." he said simply.

"Well.. we had known if he didnt have to adopt her away when we were born!" I shouted but stopped to take a breath from my shouting.

"But I think it would be a wonderful hell if my twin sister is like me at all. We would have annoyed the shit out of you old man" I continued with a smirk.

"Maybe. Just maybe" said Abe and smirked he to.

I couldnt help to smile a little but my smile dropped instantly as I remembered that they had lied to me my whole life. I got a angry expression on my face and my parents noticed. A angry Rose is never good, it always leads with me punching something or someone and I was sure that they knew that. After everything I've done.

"But still I cant believe that you lied to me for all these years!" I shouted at them, I should really stop shouting or my throat will hurt.

"Calm down Rose. There is a good explanation why we adopted her away and lied to you" my mother said, her voice smooth, trying to calm me down.

"Yeah sure! You always have a _good explanation for everything_!" I shouted at them, my throat started to sting a little but it didnt annoy me much.

"She's a moroi god damnit Rose!" my mom shouted back at me, she almost lost her temper but Abe calmed her down as he always did.

Suddenly I couldnt speak. My eyes were wide with shock and I shock my head, many times, more than five actually just to try tro forget what she said. Its impossible! My twin sister cant be a moroi! Its 100% impossible. A dhampir and a Moroi cant get a moroi child together, they can only get dhampir children. Or did Janine take drugs under the pregnancy? Hmm... I was lost in my thoughts again, much confusing thoughts but I was interrupted by my moms waving hand infront of my face, again and I punched away her hand, again.

"Its impossible" I said, shocking my head twice. I was not shouting anymore, my anger had come down to rest because of the confused now in my head.

"Its true Rose. When you two were born Grace, your twin sister turned out to be a moroi and you dhampir. We didnt know how. It shocked all the doctors and nurses around us, even us were shocked. I first thought Janine were cheating but even if she was there would be no way for her to give birth to a moroi. After your birth many rumors started. People wouldnt leave us alone, even some of the vampire worlds paparazzi. Some doctors wanted to take tests on her, make experiments on her but we didnt want that. It was for her own good that we adopted her away." Abe said, taking a deep breath.

He slowly pulled out a little picture from his pocket and gave it to me. On the picture were two babys. The baby with a white blanket pulled the other baby in a pink blanket in the hair. I could directly see who of them was me in the picture. I was the one in the white blanket, pulling my sister in the hair and my sister were crying and I couldnt see small fangs in Grace mouth.

A little smile played on my lips and I gave the picture back to my dad. I raised up from my chair and walked for the door but were stopped by my fathers and my mothers voice.

"Were are you going?" my father asked.

"Are you going to punch someone? Dont punch someone Rose" my mother said. What she said just made me laugh a little. I wouldnt punch someone but maybe another time, maybe ;)

"No. Im not going to punch someone" I said to answer my mothers question.

"Im going to talk to Lissa" I said and opened the doors, closed them after me.

"She's going to do something bad again." I could hear my moms voice say trough the door.

I just laughed, rolled my eyes and walked on. I wasnt going to do anything bad this time and yeah I should tell you that Im at court if you didnt knew.

I continued to walk untill I reached the room I knew Lissa were in at this hour.

I opened the door to the room, just to find Lissa in her usual dress, sitting in a red silk chair, reading a book while Christian layd down on the sofa in the room, playing with a fireball in his hands but it disappeard when he caught sight of me.

"And here is Rose. Just as badass as she always is" he said with a smirk.

"Shut up sparky" I said and when Lissa heard my voice she looked up from the book and gently placed it down on the table.

"Rose. What are you doing here?" she said happily, giving me a hug and I hugged her back.

Over her shoulder I couldnt see Christian making the puke sign but I just looked at him murderous, giving him the _ i see you _sign.

"Im here to tell you that I will leave. I will leave for a few days and I will take Dimitri and Eddie with me" I said and I couldnt see on her face that she began to worry.

"Dont worry Lissa. I will return but with a present" I said, winked a little. We may not have the bond but I could read Lissas feelings easily by just watching at her face and the truth was, I was not going to return with a present.

"Were are you going and why?" she asked.

"I will explain but I think you need to sit down first cause this will be a long story. Propablly." She sat down and I started to tell her everything my parents had told me. I told her that I had a twin sister and yes it would be a hell if she was just like me. I also told her my sisters name, that it was Grace and I also told her that Grace is a moroi, just like Lissa and alot of other stuff about that I told her and she was confused, you could easily see it in her face even if you were standing a few metres away from her. She werent talking, just like me when I first got known of it. I also told her what I planned to do, she had smirked at that.

"You sure you're going to do that?" she had asked. I nodded and smiled a little, giving her a hug and left the room.

I found Dimitri leaning against the wall with Eddie beside him. They were patrolling I think?

I rolled my eyes and walked to them, got a tight hold of their shirts. They both gave me a confused gaze.

"You're coming with me boys" I said with a smirk, almost sounding like a cop.

I didnt gave them a chance to answer or get out of my grip, I beguan to drag them towards a car my dad have given me the car keys to.

"Where are we going?" Dimitri asked, getting out of my grip but still he followed me. He helped also Eddie out of my grip but Eddie also still followed me but he didnt question me, yet.

"We are going to New York" I said, getting in the car. Eddie and Dimitri to.

"Why?"

"Why? We are going to get my sister" I said and drove off, gave them no chance to escape now.

**Do you like it or not? Tell me why then. I hope this is good enough. Is the english good? My english may not be perfect, I know. Its because Im from sweden and still go to school to learn alot of stuff, like english.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Rose Pov**

You should have seen Dimitris and Eddies faces when I said we were going to get my sister. Their mouths were hanging open and Dimitri looked so cute with his mouth hanging open that I laughed for atleast a few minutes but I had to stop with my laughing so I wouldnt crash into another car while driving and that would end bad. I already died once in a car accident and I dont have to do it again.

They propablly thought that I was joking, they still had their mouths open but Eddie sometime shock his head. Maybe to get out what I had said out of his head.

"Close your mouths or you two will have a perfect bugtrap in your mouth" I said with a smirk, glanced at both of them for a second but focused later on the road ahead.

"Though you look cute with your mouth open like that Dimitri" I said and Im sure that Dimitri smiled at that, it was almost as I could feel it, feel his smile and it opened up my heart, made me happy cause I loved him so much. We had gone trough so much together and hey, we are still alive with me still making stupid things and punching stuff.

I could feel him get a grip of hand but lucky I could still drive with one hand, while his hand was hugging mine. I could feel his hands warmth around my own hand. It made me happy again in my heart and I couldnt help but smile at him.

"I love Roza" said Dimitri and when i quickly glanced at Dimitri all I saw in his eyes were love, his love for me.

"I love you to Comrade" I said with a little smile, he gave me a haste kiss on the check and I could hear Eddie groan from the backseat.

"Get a room" he said, I didnt know if he smirked at that but I think he did. I couldnt see that while I had my eyes on the road and another car accident is still another bad idea cause this time Lissa isnt here and if I died she wouldnt be able to bring me back. But if she were here and I died she could bring me to life and we'll have the bond again. I really missed the bond between us, it was like a part of my soul was ripped out of my body when the bond disappeard. I missed feeling Lissas feelings but atleast I could be my own person again and I wouldnt be pulled in her mind all the time so that's one of the very few good things with the bond gone.

"But you're serious Rose? You're not jocking with us now? You really have a twinsister? I hope not for that would be a nightmare come two. Two Rose. Run! Run from Hell!" Eddie shouted and laughed. Dimitri also laughed and me to a little, just because it sounded funny when he said that.

"Yes Im serious. I got this talk with my parents and they told me about my twin sister that was adopted away at birth because she's a moroi" I said, doing something waving style with one of my hands.

Their jaws almost hit the road when I said that my sister was a moroi. I sighed and punched Dimitri, not hard on the arm with one of my hands and he closed his mouth and Eddie did to when he saw that Dimitri closed his mouth.

"You serious? Your sister is a moroi? Thats not possible. That's goes against the most of the vampire laws. A moroi and a dhampir cant get a moroi, only dhampirs" said Eddie with shock in his voice.

"I have to agree with Eddie. Morois and Dhampirs cant get moroi children together. It's just not possible or maybe it is if you're mother is a secret moroi who chopped her fangs of and secretly drinks blod" said Dimitri with a weird expression on his face. This made me laugh, the expression on his face and also what he said made me laugh. He almost sounded like Adrian there with the chopp of fangs and secretly drinking blod.

"No my mother is a dhampir Im sure of it. If she would be a moroi I would be to and moroi dont fit me. I fit more as a dhampir cause I like punching and stabbing all kind of stuff and strigois. Defending people and the people I love and I love being dhampir" I said just as we drove into the giant city of New York City.

"Sure you do" Eddie said and I rolled my eyes. Quickly watched at the giant buildings we drove past by.

"So how are we going to find your so called sister?" Eddie said and I could hear in his voice that he was bored. He didnt even has the carseatbealt on.

´Oh Eddie, I hope you dont die if I crash the car. But it would be fun seeing you fly out the window like a little bird´ I thought to myself.

"By searching.. Duh" I said, looked around for the building I was searching for. I knew what building I was searching for but I didnt know where it is. I was searching for this giant vampire building. Just like St Vladimir but with different name, building structure and and persons.

"But where is it? If you dont find it you have to stop the car and get us some chocolate milkshake" Eddie said. He really liked his chocolate milkshake. I had never tasted one before but I do have tasted a strawberry milkshake with Lissa around one week ago when we visited a shop in a town nearby and it was so good that I could drown in it, litteraly drown in it. Drown in that so jummy strawberry. Mmmmmm... Maybe mixing Dimitri with a strawberry milkshake. Dimitri serving strawberry milkshake in only shorts and bare chest. That would be a dream come true. I so have to make him do that one day!

"Rose! Are you even listening?" I could hear Eddies voice shout at me. I just shock my head and a picture of Dimitri in shorts popped up in my brain.

"No. Strawberry milkshake is better" I said and then a little war about wich milkshake was the best begun. It was just me and Eddie talking. Dimitri was quiet, reading one of his usually boring books but I could see him roll his eyes sometime at what I or Eddie said. How did he get that book here? Did he hide his books around in random cars or did he always have one with him. He's so full of mysterious things. God. I loved him so much still when he read those books.

We drove for one hour around in New York City and under that hour we only talked about wich milkshake was the best and about me kicking Eddies butt if he wouldnt admit that strawberry milkshake is jummy, he did shut up for a while at my comment about that but started talked again. I would have kicked his butt if I didnt were driving a car.

After that hour of milkshake talking we were still driving around. There were still half of the gas in the car so we're good for now.

"Eddie admit it!" I said with a high voice.

"Strawberry is better... oh hey! Thats the place we are looking for!" I begun on my strawberry is better but got interrupted and changed my sentance when I saw the building we had been searching for.

"Finally!" Eddie said and almost jumped of the car when I parked it near the school.

"Free from the torture!" He shouted with his arm in the air, smiling but when he saw me grining at him he stopped at stuck is tounge at me. I frowned and got out of the car. Dimitri did to and I saw him putting his book in his jacket. Aha! So there is were you have your secret book emergency place. I will take all your books and hide them so you can stop read and we can kiss more cause I really love his kisses. Being kissed by Dimitri is like being kissed by a god.

"Wich room is she in?" Dimitri asked, finally he talked and being not quiet guy.

"We will have to ask" I said and walked to the giant building with a redish color, walked in. Directly I searched for the principals office with Eddie on my left and Dimitri on my right. We found the principals office almost immedatly. The door to the principals office had a big red text on the door saying _Principal Office :)_ And yes, there were a smily there behind the text. It almost made me puke cause principals office doesnt deserve a :). Principals office is one of the worst things ever, it is when you had Kirova as principal at St Vladimir.

I knocked on the door wich was soon being oppened by a woman with black hair, greyish eyes and she look liked she were around 40 years old.

"Come in" she said and I, with Dimitri and Eddie walked into the room.

"So what do you want?" she asked, sitting down in a chair behind the desk.

"I have to know wich room belongs to Grace Dashkov. Its really important." I said with a serious voice, so it sounded important wich it is.

"Ok." the woman principal said, looking trough her archive on the crappy looking computer on her desk.

"Grace Dashkov. Cant really say if she belongs to hell or heaven." I could hear her muther to her self and apperantly Eddie had heard it to who got raised an eyebrow.

"So?" I asked slowly.

"Grace Dashkovs room is K208. You can find it in the west of the building on the second floor." the principal said, wrote something down.

"Thanks" I muttered and walked out of the principal office. That principal was boring. With Kirova you got atleast some action.

We three walked up to the second floor, we had hard time to find room K208 cause in the west side of the building there was more than 300 hundred rooms.

´Kill me now´ I thought and groaned and started to search for the room K208.

K1. K2. K3. KPOOP. KKILLMENOWIWILLDIEBYBOREDNESS. Finally I found the room I was searching for, it had took five minutes or more but less that ten minutes with so many rooms.

Dimitri and Eddie stod behind me just as I knocked on the door that belong to my sister. I could hear music, Evanescence music coming trough the door but it stopped when I knocked.

"Coming!" I heard a voice shout behind the door, I also heard someone who tripped and someone who swore. Apparently my sister had tripped. I couldnt help it but a smile played on my lips. Her voice even sounded like my own but a little more lighter.

I heard her unlock the door and the door opened. There she stood. In blue jeans and a white t-shirt. She was same height as me, looked like she had same weight as me and her face looked just like my face! Her hair were long, almost like mine and her hair had the exact same color as mine. Fuck. She looked exactly like me expect that she had bright blue eyes and fangs when she smiled at us.

"Well. This should be interesting." she said just as Dimitri and Eddie swore at the same time.

**Stayed up very late just to finish this chapter for you :3 God. I need to sleep. Cya for today or cya for many hours x)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**If you want something special to happen you can message me your ideas and I may use it :3**

**Grace POV**

I sat in my room all alone, listening to the music I loved to listen to. The song that was on right now was ´Lost In Paradise´ by the band Evanescence. That is a really good song and the most awesome music group ever. I loved to listen to their music. I even sang along with the music but when the song ended I changed song to ´Made of stone´ still by Evanescence.

I had the volume on 75. I didnt care if the others in the room near mine heard my music but almost a month ago I used to have it on 100 but then someone, another moroi had reported to the principal and I had been grounded to stay in my room for one week. Not cool at all so for how I had the music on 75. No one had reported it yet. Maybe cause I did punch the moroi in the face, the moroi who had reported me for having to high volume on the music. He had gotten an blue eye after my punch. I often spend my time alone, listening to music and doing the massive pile of homework I get everyday. I dont let people mess with me. If they mess with me or making me angry they probablly end up with a punch in the face. I am still very nice just if you dont mess with me. Im nice to people who is nice to me and if you get me as a friend you will have a friend for life, a friend that would do anything for you, protect you from anything that means danger.

The song ended and I started on a new one, this song were called ´The Change´

"_Thought that I was strong_

_I know the words I need to say_

_Frozen in my place_

_I let the moment slip away_" I sang, playing with my mobile at the same time as I sang on the song.

"_I've been screaming on the inside_

_And I know you feel the pain_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you hear me?_" I continued to sing, stopped to play with my mobile and stood up from the computer chair I were sitting on.

"_Say it's over,_

_Yes it's over_

_But I need you anyway_

_Say you love me but it's not enough_

_Never meant to lie_

_But I'm not the girl you think you know_

_The more that I am with you_

_The more that I am all alone" _I started to dance around a little in my room, still singing but I stopped to sing when a heard someone knocking on my door. Great. What I just needed. Someone complaining about my music.

I hurried to my computer, paused the music and slowly walked to the door.

"Coming!" I shouted the whoever standed behind the door. While on my way to the door to open it, I tripped over something on the floor, making me curse when I landed on my butt.

I stood up, walked to the door without tripping over something and slowly unlocked the door and slowly I opened it.

What I saw shock me but it just made me smile, showing my fangs when I smiled.

There were standing three guardians infront of me. Two boys and one girl and the girl was fascinating. She wore black pants along with a blouse in shade of grey. Her hair was nicly brushed over her shoulders but that was not what fascinated me. It was that this girl, this dhampir guardian girl looked exactly like me. Her hair had the same hair color as mine, she looked to be same height as me but she had brown eyes instead of my deep blue.

"Well this should be interesting" I said with a smile and I could hear the two guys swore. The tall guy with long hair swore in Russia i think? And the other guy with blond hair swore in the usual language and when I studied him he looked really cute with that blond hair.

"You're Grace Dashkov right?" the brown haired girl that looked just like me asked.

"The one and only!" I said with a laugh, rolled my eyes.

"So.. what are you doing here?" I asked, crossed my arms and just looked at them, waiting for them to say or do something.

"We are here to take you to court. It's really important." the girl said.

"Hell no!" I almost shouted. "You're not taking me anywhere! I dont even know your names and you havnt shown your guardian bades!"

"guardian badges?" the blond haired guy asked, looked a little bit confused and the tall guy muttered something, again in russia.

"Yes. Something I just invented" I said, smirked at my own idea. "But I still dont know your names." I said, sounding more serious now.

"Im Rose Hathaway. This is Dimitri Belikov" she said, pointing at the tall guy. "And this is Eddie" she continued and pointed at the cute blond haired guy.

I nodded and held the door open.

"Come in.. if you dare" I said and leaned a little closer, laughing a little evil laugh and walked into my room with Rose,Eddie and Dimitri following me.

"Dont trip" I said as we moved our way to my big sofa and I xould hear Rose laugh a little but it didnt make me angry.

"Yeah. I heard you trip" she said, sat down on the sofa, Eddie and Dimitri sat down on the sofa beside her while I sat down on a cossy chair infront of them, crossing my legs.

"So I know why you are here. To take me away wich I refuse but why do you want to take me away? I havnt done anything wronge this time.. yet" I said.

"Umm.. I dont know how to say this but you're my adopted away twin sister." Rose said and I burst out laughing. I didnt know how long I kept laughing but I stopped the laugh attack after a while.

"Thats impossible. I cant be your twin sister. I dont even have a sibling at all. And youre dhampir and Im a moroi" I said, taking a deep breath and breath out.

"But you are my twin sister. We look exactly like expect our eyes and you being a moroi with fangs" she said, rolled her eyes and I did to.

"But your parents are moroi and dhampir right?" I asked her, she nodded.

"So thats impossible for me beigh your twin sister. I cant be daughter of a moroi or dhampir. Besides.. I already have two parents who is moroi." I said, she just sighed and I stuck my tounge out at her, giggled a little.

"I know it sounds unpossible but it is true. Just come with us back at court"

"Why court? Why not sweden?" I said sarcastic.

"Cause _our parents _is there and I kind of live there." she said and I could feel that she was proud, but about what? Living in court? Living near the queen? Huh?

"But if its true... but... that means that my ´parents´ have lied to me. My whole life" I said with sadness in my voice. I could feel a hand stroking my shoulder and saw Rose hand on my shoulder and I smiled a little.

"Thanks but I go with you but only if you do one thing and the thing you have to do everyday" I said, smiled little evily.

"What do you have us to do?" Eddie asked and I clapped my hands together.

"You see I love chocolate Milkshakes so I want a chocolate milkshake everyday" I said, laughed and Rose rolled her eyes, so did Eddie but Dimitri had his guardian poker face on and he didnt roll his eyes.

"Deal" Rose said. This time it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Just let me pack my things" I said and got my big black bagpack and stuffed it with clothes, my laptop charger, mobile charger, bathroom stuff, hairbrush and my Evanescence music cds and ofcourse my mp3 that is bright pink. I like pink, its a cute color. I got my laptop in my backpack. It fitt perfect but it was hard to close the zipper but it worked. I wouldnt go without my laptop and my mobile I had in my jeans pocket.

"Lets go!" I said happily and we all walked out of my room. I locked the door after me and we walked down the stairs to the first floor.

"Are you not going to tell the principal that you are leaving? Or your parents?" Eddie asked and i shock my head.

"No. She's a stupid old bitch and my parents lied to me anyway." I said and I could hear Rose laugh at that, at the first thing I said.

"Just as I called the headmistress at St Vladimirs." she said and I laughed a little to, locked back at her and we both smiled at each other. We maybe just meet but there was like this bond between us, it felt like I've known her my whole life when I actually just known her for about maybe thirty minutes.

When we walked trough the corridors the morois and dhampirs standing in the corridor we walked trough looked at us, almost stared at us, staring so it was creepy.

"What have you done now Grace?!" I heard someone, a guy moroi shout from behind.

"Something!" I shouted back and I could hear some of few laugh and I did hear Dimitri shuckle.

We walked to the parking lot and I looked around for wich car who was theirs.

"Wich is your car?" I asked and Dimitri pointed at a red, nice looking car.

Rose took three steps forward, then she looked back at me with a evil grin.

"First to the car wins!" she yelled and started running to the car and I laughed, running after her and I could hear behind me Eddie talking to Dimitri.

"They look so exactly like" I heard Eddie say to Dimitri.

"They even talk alike. Act alike to. They are acting like children" Dimitri said to Eddie I could hear.

"Just watch out so you dont kiss the wrong girl" I could hear Eddie say to Dimitri. It made me laugh while I ran after Rose to the car but she won. She was really fast. So god damn fast.

"Wow you really are fast" I told her, sat down in one of the bakseat in the car and I didnt break into the car. Rose had locked it up :3

"Of course I am. Im Rose Hathaway. Badass guardian." she said and sat down beside me in the bakseat and we laughed together.

Only two minutes after that, yes I counted, Eddie and Dimitri arraived to the car. Dimitri sat down in the driver seat and Eddie sat down in the seat beside him. Dimitri made sure we all had our car seatbealts on and then started the car, drove of and while we drove against court everything was quiet, it was boring.

"Why not play some music?" I said and took out one Evanescence cd from my bagpack. Leaned between Dimitri and Eddie and put the cd into the cd disc thingy. I skipped trough some of the songs until I found the one I was in the mood to listen to. I sat back down and the song ´Lacrymosa´ started. Rose looked at me and I looked back, stuck my tounge out at her.

"What? Its good music" I said and started to sing along with the song.

"_Out on your own,_

_Cold and alone again._

_Can this be what you really wanted, baby?_" I sang but then Rose suddenly started to sing along with me and the song. I could hear Eddie groan and smiled a evil smile at him while singing with my... sister.

"_Blame it on me,_

_Set your guilt free._

_Nothing can hold you back now." _We sang together.

"Can you calm down with the singing?" Eddie almost shouted at us.

"Nopp!" Me and Rose said with a laugh, continued singing. When the song finished I let Rose choose song. She choosed the song ´All that Im living for´ and we both singing along to that song to and I could hear Dimitri groan this time to. Didnt they like us singing?

"_All that I'm living for,_

_All that I'm dying for,_

_All that I can't ignore alone at night._

_I can feel the night beginning._

_Separate me from the living._

_Understanding me,_

_After all I've seen._

_Piecing every thought together,_

_Find the words to make me better._

_If I only knew how to pull myself apart._" We sang together, Eddie shouted something but I didnt hear what, we just started to sing higher.

"_All that I'm living for,_

_All that I'm dying for,_

_All that I can't ignore alone at night._

_All that I'm wanted for,_

_Although I wanted more._

_Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me._

_I believe that dreams are sacred._

_Take my darkest fears and play them_

_Like a lullaby,_

_Like a reason why,_

_Like a play of my obsessions,_

_Make me understand the lesson,_

_So I'll find myself,_

_So I won't be lost again._" We continued to sing but when the song stopped we didnt sing anymore and I took out the cd from the cd player thingy and I put the cd back in its folder. And that was when I got the best idea ever. I whispered my idea in Rose ear and she nodded, agreed on my idea.

"Comrade. Drive to the closest shopping mall" Rose told Dimitri.

"Or you wont have any kisses from me tonight" she said with a teasing voice and I rolled my eyes. So they were a pair then? I hope he's nice to Rose then or I will have a butt to kick but he looked like a really badass guardian so maybe no kick in the butt.

He did as she told him. Half an hour later Dimitri parked the car and I and Rose got out of the car.

"Wait here. We'll come back soon" Rose told Dimitri and she gave him a kiss on the check. I smiled at her and we walked into the shopping mall.

"So you and dimitri huh?" I asked with a teasing voice.

"Jupp!" she said with a happy smily. "He's mine" she said and did the _im watching you_ look at me.

I laughed and we walked into a few shops and bought stuff.

And if you want to know my idea? Yes its actually kind of funny. My idea is that we are going to dress exactly like each other, have same hairstyle so we would look exactly like eachother. We would practiclly troll everyone at court. We bought brown eye lens or how the hell you now spell it (? xD) for my blue eyes. When we had bought everything we needed we changed to the clothes we bought. Both of us was wearing a white and black stripped thirst that was really comfy in my opinion, white sweatpants and white converse. We also had bought a brush and we brushed each others hair so it looked exactly like and I put the brown eye lens in my eyes.

I fluttered a little with my eyelids, it did sting a little but I will get used to it. We were now standing infront of a big mirror. Lookt at eachother and nodded. Now we really did look exactly like eachother. Perfect.

We had our other clothes in a bag, we didnt just throw away out other clothes we before were wearing.

We walked back to the car, there Eddie and Dimitri waited for us and when they saw us, their jaws almost hit the ground. We both laughed.

"How do we look?" we both said at the same time. Sat down in the car and closed the cardoor after us.

"Umm.. Confusing" Eddie said with a of course confusing voice just as Dimitri drove off.

"Wich one of you are the real Rose?" Dimitri asked, with his eyes still on the road.

"Its me Comrade" Rose said, giving him another kiss on the check and Eddie nodded at us.

"Rose on the right and Grace on the left. You two are really confusing" he said, watching us.

"Thanks" I said, smiled a little stupid smile.

"Told ya this would be hell" I heard Eddie whisper to Dimitri and of course, me and Rose heard it.

"Hey!" we both shouted at him. He laughed and we laughed to. We drove for maybe an hour? But suddenly we were there, at court. We parked the car and all of us four got out of the car. Me and Rose took one bag each, hanging it over our shoulders.

"Lets make the big entrance!" Rose said with a laugh and I laughed a evil laugh as we walked to the big building thingy. We walked in trough the big doors. The guardians standing there stared at me at Rose as if we were ghosts. We continued to walk until we got to the big doors that led into that big massive room Rose told me all her friends were now sitting in.

"Ready?" she asked and I nodded. We pushed open the giant doors and walked in.

"We are back!" we both shouted at the same time and everyone and with that I mean everyone in the room, every single person in the room jaws hit the floor and both I and Rose started to laugh.

**All the songs I used and named here in this chapter is by the amazing band Evanescence. You should check them out. Listen to their music on youtube and get a cookie from me :3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thank you for the reviews. It makes me happy in my heart when you review my story. Keep up the reviews and I soon will have a heartattack. Just kidding but I will be very happy if you continue review. I love when you review so keep up the good work :3**

**I do not own Vampire Academy. Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead but Grace I do own cause she was created by me :P**

**Grace POV**

We didnt laugh for long but with the funny, confused faces Roses friends made it would be possible for us to laugh for many hours but we didnt, though they looked really funny and I still had that feeling to laugh. The guardians, standing around in the room, leaning against the wall were shocked to, they may have known who Rose is and I could se horror In some faces, especially I could see a bunch of horror in a guys eyes, the guy had black hair and blue eyes, he were standing beside the queen so I guess he was the queens boyfriend, or maybe husband, if they were married.

"Why so surprised?" Rose said with a evil little smile and I could see her give a secret little smile to the queen. Were they friends? It looked like it when the queen smiled back at Rose, closing her mouth. Maybe she knew Rose was bringing me here?

"How?" the queens boyfriend asked. "How is this possible?" he continued and stared at both of us, me and Rose. Probablly trying to think out wich one of us were Rose but it was almost impossible to see who of us were Rose. It was cause we looked exactly like each other, well we didnt really cause I had deep blue eyes but I had brown lens in my eyes, making my eyes look like Rose. I didnt plan to talk so much cause if I talked they maybe will see my fangs and that will bust our plan to troll them.

"Magic" I said fast, so fast so they couldnt see my fangs, they probablly didnt notice cause none of them said anything, the most of them still had their mouth hanging open but a few people, like the queen and some guardians had closed their mouths and slowly the rest of them closed their mouths but still in shock, I could see that in their eyes.

"But magic cant do that! Magic cant dublicate! Or... something.. what the hell did you do now Rose?" Christian shouted in shock.

"Maybe its a Rose thing" Rose said with a grin.

"A very awesome Rose thing" I said and looked at one of the guys in the room. He had dark brown hair, his hair were messy and he had green eyes, very beautiful green eyes that were staring at both of us but he mostly stared at me, most in shock than the rest of people in the room. Why did he look at me like that? Did I have something in my hair? Just in case I pulled my fingers trough my brown hair. My hair felt soft against my fingers, made me smile but I made the smile disappear very quickly so they wouldnt see my fangs but probablly the guy with the brown messy hair and green eyes had seen my fangs cause he was watching me suspicious.

"Christian" the guy said, watching at the queens boyfriend. So his name was christian. Okidoki.

"What Adrian?" Christian answered the guy wich name was Adrian. So the guy with the beautiful green eyes name was Adrian. Cute name.

"Try shoot a fireball at them" Adrian said and smirked at me and I looked at him with my evil look.

"What?!" Shouted Rose but it was to late. Christian had already made a fireball in is hands and he shoot the fireball straight at Rose at me. I couldnt see it in my eyes, how it were going for us but before it had a chance to hit me and Rose I did something that really busted our plan to troll them but atleast we had trolled them, a little bit.

"No!" I screamed and suddenly a wall of fire popped up infront of me and Rose. A big wall of fire, shielding me and Rose from the fireball. The fireball Christian had shoot straight at us hit the wall of fire, it didnt go trough it, it bounched against the wall of fire and shoot straight back at Christian. He quickly crouched into a ball, so the fireball wouldnt hit him. The fireball went over him and instead hit the wall, making a black hole in the wall.

"What the hell!" I screamed at Christian, stepping trough the wall of fire and I heear some gasp in horror. They thought I would start to burn but I didnt. I stepped trough the wall of fire as if it were a wall of water. The fire didnt hurt me all. It didnt burn up my hair or my clothes. Nothing. It had let me go trough it but it was because I had made that wall of fire.

"You could have hit us!" I screamed at him, seeing him begining to stand up again but when I shoot a fireball at him he crouched and hide behind a guardian. Lol. What a coward.

"To scared to fight Christian?" I laughed my evil laugh, showing my fangs. I were near to lose my control.

"Im not a coward!" I heard him shout from behind the guardian.

"But why are you hidding then? Scared to fight coward!" I screamed, making a fireball in my hands, getting ready to shoot it at him but then I felt arms around me. I heard Rose voice in my ear as she pulled me away from I were standing, keeping me from shoot another fireball at the danger. Yeah I was really angry at Christian. He had shooten a fireball at me and my sister. He had tried to hurt me and my sister!

"Let go of me!" I growled, trying to get out or her grip but to no luck, Rose were really strong.

"No" she said. "Just calm down" she said now in my ear. Slowly I calmed down, just a little bit but enough to make me not shoot fireballs at people.

"There is really something wrong with her!" Christian screamed at me but the queen shock her head, rising up from her throne she had been sitting in all the time.

"No its not." the queen said and she started to walk towards me, but stopped when she were infront of me and slowly Rose loosened her grip on me.

"It has to be! Something sick woodoo or something! How else can she look just like Rose?!" Christian said, calming down on the screaming. The screaming had hurt my ears a little bit.

"Because she is Rose twin sister Grace" the queen said, smiling at me and I smiled back at her.

"What?!" Everyone in the room screamed expect the queen, Rose, Eddie and Dimitri.

"Its true. Im Grace Dashkov but originally Grace Hathaway" I said and I didnt hide my fangs this time and everyone gasped when they saw my fangs, some began to mutter. I slowly took out the lens from my eyes. Showing them my real, deep blue eyes and flattered a little bith with my eye lids, it is itching in my eyes after the brown eye lens.

"Pleas tell me this is a dream" muttered Christian and raised up, walked towards me and stopped at the queens side.

"Its not a dream sparky" Rose said, now standing by my side and smiled at him with a evil grin, punched him on the arm.

"That was not nice" I said, looked at Rose and she laughed and put one arm around me.

"Tell that to yourself. You were the one who shoot fireballs at him" she said and I rolled my eyes, took her arm away from me.

"But its still impossible. Rose is a dhampir and... Grace is a moroi. Its mega impossible" Adrian said, standing now beside Christian and I backed a few steps, didnt want to be close to them, that would be embarrasing if I were to near them, atleast what I thought.

"But.. she's Roses sister. I can see it in her aura. Her aura is like a explosion of many colors. Like a rainbow" he said, impressed by my aura and smiled at me, making me blush.

"We are going to have two Rose here now? This is going to be a living hell for us all." Christian said, making Eddie laugh.

"I said that to. I have already gone trough that hell in the car. Imagine two Rose singing and not stopping. Ouch my ears!" Eddie said, held for his ears at the last part he said and got a punch on the shoulder from Rose, making me, Christian and the queen laugh.

"Im not a Rose. Im a Grace" I said, trying to sound serious but Adrian laughed and I stuck out my tounge at him, making him laugh a little more and he got a punch from both me and Rose.

"Welcome to the family!" Adrian said, hugging me hard and I whimpered a little. I was pressed hard against his body. I could feel his body heat against mine and I could smell his scent, he smelled pretty good but also a little mix of alcohol, probablly he had been drinking. He released his hold on me one minute later and I backed away one step, saw two grown ups / adults going towards us and I knew it was my parents. My real parents. My biological parents. My mother studied me and I saw a smile appearing on her lips and I smiled back at her.

"You look just like Rose" she said.

"Or maybe its Rose that looks exactly like me" I said and suddenly she hugged me and my dad hugged us both at the same time. It was a nice group hug but they didnt know about the secrets I held within. The returning voice in my head made me scared.

´_You cant hide_´ whispered the creepy voice in my head. I tried to push up walls in my head so I would not hear the voice but it keept whispering in its creepy voice.

´_Wherever you go. We will find you. We will hurt your beloved and you will finally become one of us. My beloved Grace_´ the voice whispered inside my head and I suddenly knew that coming here wasnt a good idea. They would find me no mather what. They would hurt my family. I was marked by them. On my back, under the shirt I had a big scar on my back. The scar looked exactly just like an _S. _The _S _on my back symbolised the well known race _Strigoi._

**You are marked by the strigois if you have a big scar looking exactly like an **_S _**on your back :3 The **_S_ **symbolise **_Strigoi. _**The strigois make this mark by cutting it into the victims backs.**

**Please Review. Please? :D**


End file.
